User blog:Raoulfan6/Buses
Buses 'is a fan-made series that I invented myself. It is on the same platform as Cars and Planes and like those serieses, these vehicles run on their own power. Here are the characters. The Diesel Squad *'Brandon Phantom is the main protagonist of Buses. He is an average medium sized transit bus that works on the Bootum Street Line. Brandon is rough around the edges and is sometimes a bit impatient, but he is good at heart and generally behaves well. Brandon does his best and everyday strives to be A Very Awesome Transit! Brandon is a blue 1996 Gillig Phantom. *'Gregory Flyer' is the deuteragonist of Buses. He is medium sized bus who is about the same size as Brandon. Gregory is Brandon’s best friend and his favorite job is to help Brandon on his line. Gregory is not perfect in his ways and tends to be a bit silly, but in Brandon’s high beams, he is also A Very Awesome Transit! Gregory is a green 1996 New Flyer D35HF. *'Patrice Ikarus' is the tritagonist of Buses. She is another friend of Brandon’s but she is an bigger bus who works on the 145th Street Line. Patrice is described as kind, caring and one who is easy to befriend. She wants to do her best, be everyone’s friend and, like all buses, she most of all wants to be A Very Awesome Transit. Patrice is a pink 1995 American Ikarus 40-SFW. *'Oliver Orion' is a handsome and sleek bus who works on Patrice’s line. Though thought to be an antagonist, he just thinks that being an forty foot bus means that he shouldn’t have to be responsible for menial duties such as shuttling. Oliver knows that if he gets too big for his wheels, then the other buses have ways of putting him back in his place. Oliver is an orange 1995 Orion V. *'Randall Nova' is a long and fast red rapid transit series bus. He is good friends with Oliver and is a sometimes respectful bus, but sometimes likes to think of himself as the pride of the company. This can lead to foolish ideas about the sort of work that is suitable for such a distinguished vehicle. Invariably, they land Randall into trouble. Randall is a red 1995 Nova Bus RTS. *'Victoria Metro' is a sleek and stylish advanced design bus who is the “popular girl” of the female side of the fleet. While she often gets herself into trouble by thinking she should be the in charge, she still gets her jobs done. Victoria is still young so she has a lot to learn, but with Patrice’s help, she is learning to be A Very Awesome Transit! Victoria is a purple 1994 Flxible Metro D. *'Yolanda Orion' is one of the oldest buses on Grandview. Every bus no matter how old wants to be A Very Awesome Transit, and after once nearly being scrapped, Yolanda is always happy to work. As with all old buses, she is sometimes a bit emotional and worrisome, but on any given day, she’ll give any bus a run for the money in their fare boxes. Yolanda is a yellow 1991 Orion I. *'Whitney Thomas' is a white bus who works with Yolanda on the Beach Drive Line. She may lack in elegance, but she makes up for her hard work efforts and is definitely a valuable asset to the transit authority. Whitney has a high reputation for her kindness and believes that “Everyone has a good friend in Whitney the White Bus!”. Whitney is a white 1993 Thomas Transit Liner TL-960. The Green Gang *'Harrison Phantom' is the main antagonist of Buses. He is Brandon’s evil older brother and the most dangerous villain on Grandview and is out to destroy the peace and harmony of Grandview. His main goal is to get rid of all diesel powered buses and to get revenge on his younger brother. Harrison is a black 1993 Gillig Phantom Hybrid Electric. *'Thomas and Timothy Nova' are the secondary antagonists of Buses. They are Randall’s mean older brothers and love to help Harrison in his plans to eliminate fuel power from the face of Grandview. Thomas and Timothy also gets pleasure in watching Harrison plans backfire, but they are not as tough as they’d like to think of themselves as. Thomas and Timothy are dark yellow 1995 Nova RTS Hybrid Electrics. *'Camille Phantom' is the tertiary antagonist of Buses. She is Harrison and Brandon’s sister and one who is all for Harrison’s plans to get rid of diesel power. As with most hybrid buses she feels that fuel powered buses are no match for hybrids and enjoys breaking them down when she gets the chance. Camille is a dark violet 1994 Gillig Phantom Hybrid Electric. *'Montgomery Orion' is a rude CNG bus from the mainland. He is Oliver‘s evil twin brother and Yolanda‘s cousin. Montgomery is pompous and arrogant and thinks that hybrid buses are better than diesel buses. Montgomery has been known for his serious engine troubles, which lead to constant visits to the repair shop. Montgomery is a dark blue 1995 Orion V CNG. *'Peregrine Rapide '''is a snooty and arrogant CNG bus. He is Randall’s cousin and like most hybrid buses, Peregrine thinks he knows it all. He thinks that all diesel powered buses should be replaced by hybrids. Soon despite his immense power, peregrine comes to realize that no bus moves better than a diesel powered bus. Peregrine is a dark green 1996 TMC RTS CNG. *'Nathaniel Transliner''' can be described as a grumpy and unreasonable CNG bus who is only happy when he is hanging out with his gang or taking passengers. He absolutely despises the diesel powered buses and often slams GTA for keeping them in service. Nathaniel has a huge rap sheet for the most arrests in the area. Nathaniel is a 1998 NEOPLAN AN440-A Transliner CNG. Category:Blog posts